


I Always Wanted a Friend, I Just Didn't Know How to Get One

by Keep_It_Regal (Steampunk_d)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, For the most part, Hook Friendly, Original Character(s), Swan Queen - Freeform, what happens when untold stories get a chance to be told
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_d/pseuds/Keep_It_Regal
Summary: After Regina casts the Good Curse and all the realms are brought together, someone from Regina's past comes back to seek vengeance on the ones who wronged her. The only problem is no one can be sure what this person looks like.





	1. What Lies Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to bring in this character for a long time now. I hope you all enjoy. I'll be updating every Tuesday night with a new chapter. This is a work in progress and I expect it to get fun. Please do pay attention to any and all trigger warnings, as this could also get pretty dark.

      Regina Mills stood on the balcony overlooking the newly United Realms. She took the quiet moment to reflect on the events of her life leading to this moment. She reminisced of the few good times as a child. Quiet moments playing in the fields surrounding her father’s summer manor, riding through those same fields with Rocinante, even going to grand and official functions; which meant she would have at least a few moments of not being her mother’s primary fixation.

      The slightest grimace crossed her face remembering the terrible things she had done as the Evil Queen. She had attempted to make amends but wasn’t lost on the fact that no amount of apology would ever be enough. Not everyone was as forgiving as Snow and Charming. There would always be the potential for someone to come looking for vengeance.

      She had feigned surprise during the ceremony, mostly to appease Snow, who had worked tirelessly to keep the election and results a secret. In truth no one had spilled the proverbial magic beans. Evil Queen, Roni, Regina Mills, now the Good Queen, it didn’t matter who she had to be, it took a lot for her not to know what’s going around her. It all became rather obvious when she had been summoned to the castle and ushered into a suite of dressing rooms she hadn’t seen in years.

      Hanging on a dressmaker’s mannequin was a gown that dripped with regality. She could hear shouts in the courtyard and the telltale hum of excitement that usually accompanied a state event. Bless Snow for trying, but it seemed that secrets would never be her thing, even through no fault of her own.

      She had been sad to see that Emma wasn’t in the crowd initially. Perhaps, she hadn’t voted for Regina in the election. She had left Storybrooke suddenly, and without much of a contingency plan. Maybe she wasn’t fit to be the Queen anymore. Had she grown soft, not able to make the tough decisions? Letting her emotions rule her actions again. Isn’t that what started the depression that consumed her for so many years?

      The looks on everyone’s faces when her sons walked her to the dais were all Regina needed to assuage the self-critical thinking. She didn’t see even the slightest hint of doubt in any of them. Not even Snow or Charming, the two people who had reason to doubt her the most. Their smiles greeted her with confidence and both were beaming like proud parents. And little Neal, such a smart little prince standing beside his father donning a tiny suit.

      In grandiose Emma Swan style, and nearly too late, the Savior burst into the room. The ironic wit of Emma’s words were not lost on Regina, and she chuckled internally. Regina had settled fully back into herself in that moment. She had admitted to herself long ago that Miss Swan had, in a way, brought Regina home. All those years with no Emma were incomplete. She didn’t know why, and sometimes it hurt still to reflect on them, but things always seemed, temporary.

      Especially so after Drizella had woken her. The cursed years as Roni had taken a toll on her. Roni was a bar owner and had a story to tell that matched her profession. Roni’s life had been hard, she had experienced all of the hurt Regina had, but in fewer years. Those years were better left as lessons learned, not something she wanted to dwell on for too long.

      Regina returned her attention to the realms she now presided over. Storybrooke’s new landscape was something to behold. The joining of realms had been more logistically challenging that Regina had accounted for; the squabbling and re-arranging of realms to avoid potential conflict had taken a magical toll on those who helped in the effort. They had literally moved and sculpted the landscapes for an optimum of peace. The sight was so captivating that she didn’t hear Henry approach.

      “Mom. Are you ok?” His voice had a hint of worry in it. She couldn’t blame him. He had hovered over her for months after the fallout of breaking that last curse. She knew how it felt to hold the lifeless body of someone you love; her son had done it _multiple_ times. Then when she had almost “gotten herself killed again” by his younger other version, Henry had lectured her incessantly. Her “suicide pact with fate” had been rendered null-and-void by her son, and he had made it very clear that he didn’t trust the boy as easily as she had.

      Regina herself hadn’t fully trusted the boy at first either. Henry had taken on an older brother role to him, but he was very hard on him, extreme at times. Regina had jumped into their disagreements more than once before it came to blows. Emma’s wished-into-existence version of their son was dead on, and what _was_ different was drastic. That Henry was quick to anger, and held a grudge to rival Regina’s own. The only people he trusted from the start were Snow and Charming. Those two almost _never_ changed. Henry latched onto them and they were able to help him build on the tiny speck of trust he put in Regina when he decided not to kill her.

      The fact that it was so easy for that Henry to turn towards darkness made her grateful to Emma in ways that she could, and probably would, never express. Emma had been there to sooth Henry and help him overcome his feelings about being adopted. The Henry from Emma’s Wish Realm had grown up with her, and she had been yanked away from him, he had been left with no one to love him through it. She had robbed that Henry, unintentionally as it may have been, of his mother. The fact that she had gone _willingly_ had made him harbor a deep seeded resentment toward her. It had taken a couple years for Emma to prove to him that he could trust her again. Regina had reminded her of what happened when she herself had tried to force Henry. For once Emma willingly took her advice and didn’t force him and he came around, in time.

      “I’m fine. It just doesn’t quite feel real.” She rested her hand on his, both looking out over Storybrooke. “I never thought I would be known as the “Good” anything. An Evil Queen, a terrible daughter, and an even worse sister.”

      Henry jerked his hand back and turned to face her. His eyes were lit up and his eyebrows were raised in an earnest display. “You were, and are, a Great Mom. You’ve always been that, and you’re an even better grandma.”

      “Henry, we discussed that.” She smirked at him. There was a constant banter around the family about what Lucy would call her. Regina had campaigned heavily for “Gramma”, it just sounded less old. Lucy had agreed and suggested they call it Operation: Ageless, and Lucy was fiercely defensive about Regina being referred to as anything but.

      “I’m kidding. Everyone is asking about you. I keep telling them this is all a lot to take in. They won’t wait for much longer.”

      “Is your step-father behaving himself?”

      “Mom, really, you have _got_ to let that go.” Henry was trying to use his stern voice, but Regina could still hear the leftover resentment that Henry held against Killian.

      “Fine,” Henry cocked his eyebrow at her, “Fine, I said. Poise and composure, right.” She winked at him and turned to join the festivities.

      Cinderella’s clock chimed nine times before they entered the Grand Ballroom again. Inside Snow and Charming were surrounded by an excited group of teenagers chattering about a prom theme or something. Across the room Zelena caught her attention and motioned for her to come over. Quickly.

      “What, what’s wrong?” she asked her sister. Zelena looked a bit panicked and slightly perturbed.

      “I may have a bit of a problem sis.” Zelena didn’t even look at her while she was talking. She had her gazed fixed near the bar but not really looking at one person for long.

      Regina turned to see who was the cause for concern and saw Leroy chatting with Blue, Robin fetching two exotic looking drinks, and five or six not quite familiar others. No one who looked to be causing any type of commotion, unless you counted Leroy dropping his beer when one of them, a noblewomen from Arendelle, walked by.

      “Are you listening?”

      “What, no, sorry. Who are you so worried about?” Regina was confused. Everything looked the picture of joyful.

      “God Regina, please do try to keep up. I said she’s here, I didn’t think her realm would have been included in the Good Curse. I mistreated her, badly I’m afraid.”

      “Zelena.” Regina gawked at her sister, “Who?”

      “Lady Ev.”

      Regina could hear her own heartbeat as Zelena spoke. Lady Ev, Langwidere; there wasn’t enough history there to fill more than a few pages of Regina’s story. She was a brief interlude during darker years, a speck of a moment when the Evil Queen had allowed herself to feel something other than vengeance. She hadn’t allowed that to last though, ending the paragraphs with a sharp The End.

      “I think I need a drink.” Zelena was looking at her with wide eyes. She might actually be afraid. “No, I know I need a drink.”

      “You do that a lot more now, ya know.” Emma had appeared beside her. Holding a beer in one hand and a tumbler of whiskey, which she handed to Regina. “The Mayor Mills I remember would never have wasted profits.”

      “It’s not a waste, it is quality control.” Their playful banter had been one of the things Regina missed most about their friendship. “While we’re talking about the past, Miss Swan, nice dress.”

      Emma’s jaw dropped about an inch before snapping shut again. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly to accompany the telltale eye roll that followed the remark. “So, what’s got you both looking like you’ve seen an old rival?”

      “Lady Ev-“, Regina jabbed her elbow into Zelena’s side, abruptly stopping the rest of the truth from escaping.

      “It’s no one.” Regina set her jaw. She shot her sister a warning glance and turned to walk away from both of them. “I believe it’s almost time for the entertainment.” Regina continued pace across the room. Emma turned to look Zelena in the eyes.

      “What are you two hiding?” She wasn’t asking a question, she was demanding an answer.

      “Emma, you have a baby now. Let someone else handle the small stuff. I promise, we’ll call if we need you.” Zelena walked away to join the growing crowd moving out the door and into the adjoining courtyards and out into the gardens.

      Snow, with her husband’s help, had organized an exhibition of the realms best equestrians. Regina had spent a lot of time riding again since she cast the Good Curse. Something she hadn’t be able to do since casting the Dark Curse, the first time.

      Emma joined them under the pavilion reserved for Regina and her family. She smiled seeing her mother and father standing protectively nearby. Zelena was talking with Robin and Alice. Everyone else sort of chatted around and didn’t pay much attention when Emma approached Regina and both Henrys.

      “Regina. Can we talk?” The younger Henry stiffened slightly, she feared he would always be cautious around her now. She wasn’t going to let this slide though. She had a right to know, Regina was her best friend. They had gone to the mat for each other more times than either could count.

      “Ok.” Regina stood still, she gave no indication that she was moving from where she was.

      “Out there.” Emma said nodding towards the rear entrance to the covered area.

      Regina stepped ahead of her as they walked out into the afternoon sun. For a moment they both stood, not breaking eye contact, almost challenging the other to speak first. Emma broke when Regina raised an eyebrow and the scar on her lip curled upward slightly.

      “Who are you worried about? And none of this, small stuff crap. Zelena already tried ‘the downplay’, it didn’t work so tell the truth, I’ll know if you’re lying anyways.”

“Emma, really, it’s nothing. Nothing Zelena and I can’t handle anyway.” Regina shook her head slightly as she spoke. Emma found it to be patronizing and didn’t relent.

      “No, it’s not nothing. I know nothing.”

      “Well, you are an idiot.”

      “Regina, stop trying to minimize.”

      Regina bristled, it wasn’t fair for Emma to demand an answer. She hadn’t been by her side though the last, who even remembered how long anymore. She had no right to involve herself after everything they had been though without her. Regina caught herself before she let that thought go any farther, it wasn’t Emma’s fault.

      “Emma, in my past-“

      “Yeah, yeah, you did a lot of bad things. I’ve heard it before Regina, hell, I’ve seen it before.”

      “As I was saying, in my past, I may have ‘entertained’ someone, different.”

      “Different. Different?”

      “Someone who almost made me remember the good person I had been as a girl. When I was the Evil Queen, I almost gave up trying to cast the curse a few times. Once was because of-” Emma noticed Regina’s facial features soften slightly as she trailed off. She knitted her hands together in front of herself and smiled. “Different.”

      “So this guy,” Emma saw Regina’s eyes flick away as she dropped her hands to her sides. It was such a small reaction she almost missed it. Emma could feel the grin on her lips forming and clamped them together to fight it.

      “Emma, don’t.” Regina’s half smirk betrayed her.

      “I knew it.” Emma blurted out through an accusatory grin, “I knew it.”

      “Can we not have this discussion right now?” Regina holds Emma’s hands in her own, “I promise, we can sit down and eat terrible food, and I will tell you the story because clearly you aren’t letting this go.” Regina’s soft spot for Emma never diminished. Even now, she had an ability to convince her was usually by pure aggravation. “Right now, I actually would like to watch the exhibition. Are you joining?”

      Regina motioned for Emma to step back inside. Emma debated her options. She could go in and pretend to be interested. She could leave and go home, where Hook had gone with Hope when she’d had enough of the excitement. He had told her to stay and be with her family.

      “I don’t know the first thing about horses, you know that.”

      “If I can teach you magic, I can surely teach you about horses.” Regina called her bluff and planted a hand firmly on Emma’s back. “After you, Miss Swan.”


	2. Should Have Stayed In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Regina casts the Good Curse and all the realms are brought together, someone from Regina's past comes back to seek vengeance on the ones who wronged her.

      After the exhibition there was a banquet fit for the occasion. Delicacies from each realm were highlighted through a traditional ten course meal. Regina, seated at the head table scanned the hall, watching as the people closest to her enjoyed themselves, but also keeping an eye out for Langwidere. The only problem was, she wasn’t sure what she might look like.

      The banquet hall was filled with people. In years past it would have been easy to sit and observe the guests. She had much practice while married to Snow’s father, mostly ignored in favor of the apple of his eye, his daughter. Now, each guest was here in her honor, the second greatest blessing she had known, a home and family. The sheer amount of people who came to show their support came with required interactions. She was the Queen, but that didn’t mean being without rules, a lesson she had learned the hard way. She found it mostly impossible to pay attention to those moving around in the background.

      Langwidere had the ability to glamour, though there were bedtime stories told to small children that described it as changing her actual head. As Regina had known her, she had used multiple facades. The only way to tell who she was for sure, was by the small golden key she wore around her wrist. A magical trinket that was able to mimic the face of its wielders target. She picked a good place to make a first appearance, Regina thought to herself. A huge room filled with people decked out in their best attire, and lots of jewelry.

      More than once Regina had thought she spotted the key, only to see upon closer inspection that it either wasn’t a key or it wasn’t the right key. She had seen it up close many times, enough to feel confident she would know it if she saw it. The key had been a gift, a tiny treasure stolen from Cora and gifted to Langwidere by Regina shortly after they first met.

      When she had sent Langwidere back to where she came from, she heard there had been a minor problem. Something to do with landing in the neighboring county, Oz. She didn’t know it then but that was where her sister had perfected being wicked. They apparently had some kind of run in that Zelena hadn’t mentioned. Langwidere was from Ev, a kingdom Regina had never once set foot in. Though as Langwidere told it, Ev was an intriguing place. She spoke of magical means to heal, and sometimes bring people back from the brink of death.

      “Have you seen her?” Zelena yanked her back into the present.

      “No, maybe once, I’m not sure.” There were a few that might have been her but it had been many long years since she’d seen her.

      “I’m sure I saw her Regina. I recognized her, the same face she used last time I saw her.” There was a brief pause at the word used, which made Regina question just how much Zelena was hiding.

      “Just when _was_ the last time you saw her?” Regina questioned.

      “It was back in Oz. I was in _negotiations_ with her cousin Evardo, to secure my regency of Ev.” Zelena looked sorrowful about the memory.

      “You were going to marry her cousin? I assume that didn’t go well.”

      “She interfered and un-did everything I had accomplished. I sent her into a portal. I have no idea where to.”

      “Are you sure you saw her tonight? She’s not one to keep any face for very long” Regina had seen dozens of them.

      “I know for a fact.” Regina looked at her sister puzzled. She caught on when Zelena help up a small gold key on a scarlet piece of ribbon. “I had forgotten about this, it fell off her wrist before I sent her away.”

      “Where did you find this?” Regina snatched the key out of her hand. “She can’t change without this. Are you _sure_ you saw her Zelena?” If Langwidere was here, they needed to keep the key as far away from her as possible.

      “I’m pretty certain, I mean she had a mask on part of her face, but I’m sure it was her.” Zelena snatched the key back and tucked it securely into her dress. “For safe-keeping.”

      Langwidere’s most annoying flaw would be her vanity. If she had on a mask she was hiding something. Maybe more than just her face. It was getting late and guests were starting to leave, she’d have to find her soon if she wanted to get the upper hand. For as vain as she was, Lady Ev was also a master strategist, and relentless in her endeavors.

      “What was she wearing?”

      Zelena screwed her face a bit while she thought. “Red doublet, sleeveless, black tunic. With a scarf I think.”

      “What about the mask? You saw her face, what’s her mask look like?” Regina couldn’t hide her anxiety about coming face to face with Langwidere again. Her questions came off just short of rapid fire.

      “Take a breath Regina. Let me think.” Zelena turned away from her sister. She searched her memory for that face. “It wasn’t a mask as much as an elaborate eye patch, like black lace, I think maybe tiny jewels too. It was far away.”

      “That’s ok. Spilt up, see if we can find her.”

      Regina walked calmly through the banquet hall toward the foyer and scanned the remaining guests. After surveying the room several times her eyes came to rest on Zelena standing near the door. She crossed the room careful to speak with those who stopped her, but never ceasing her observations. They met near the doors to the portal banks, where various guests were departing for their home realms.

      “Anything?” Zelena seemed out of breath.

      “No, maybe she’s already through a portal.”

      “You’re probably right. Let’s go home.”

      Regina had chosen to remain in her home in Storybrooke. It was nearly two hours before they turned onto Mifflin Street. Once they stepped inside it was a rush to the bedrooms to clean up and change into more comfortable attire. Sure, Regina would and could pull off the traditional royal outfits. But being at home meant not needing to impress anyone. Zelena made a quick call to Chad to inform him that she would be staying for a bit. She emerged from the guest room in yoga pants and a t-shirt. Years ago she would have known they were Emma’s clothes, probably left after late night conversations resulting in parts of her wardrobe being permanently stored in the guest room. Now, they very likely were from her own wardrobe, well Roni’s.

      The house felt empty still. Without either Henry home, Zelena being in California and happily married to Chad, and Emma more than busy with Hope and Hook, there were more nights than not where she would cook for one. A skill she had never quite mastered, thankfully Robin and Alice came for dinner twice a week. Regina went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator and opened a cabinet above the sink where she kept various over the counter medications. Zelena walked in and leaned against the island.

      “Zelena, let me see that key.” With the key they could lure Langwidere out, take care of business, and be done in time for dinner tomorrow.

      “This key? What do you need it for? Your Majesty.” Zelena raised her arm where they key now hung around her wrist. She had a triumphant grin on her face but the cerulean of her eyes were unmistakable. Regina took a step back as the reality washed over her.

      “Langwidere.”

      “Regina.” The small key glowed as Zelena transformed to an almost familiar face, dark and partially covered by the mask her sister had described before. “It’s been years. I prefer Langley these days, if you would.”

      She studied Langley’s face, looking for signs of her next move. The only thing she saw was unwavering dominance. This wasn’t the same woman she had known, she’d changed, and probably not for the better.

      “Fine, Langley, then. Here for vengeance?” She mustered as much of a sneer as she could, feeling the familiar sadistic curl of her own lip. “Where’s my sister?”

      “Oh, she’s fine. Tucked safely away for now. She’ll answer for her digression in turn. You’re first.” There was electricity in the woman’s eyes. It took a beat for Regina to feel the flames from the fireball she had subconsciously conjured. “So, the Evil Queen still has some juice left.”

      “More than enough, if that’s what you’re here for.” Regina reigned in the buzz and crackle of magic building under her skin. She had no intention of hurting anyone if it was avoidable. It was time to make amends for one of very few things she felt real regret about. “But make no mistake, I’m no Evil Queen. I hurt you when I sent you away, I know that. I can’t undo it, I would, being who I am now, I would undo it if I could.” For a moment Regina thought she’d struck a chord.

      “Oh, you did hurt me. You _ruined_ me, Regina. You killed my heart without even touching it. Everything after you threw me into that cyclone was your fault too though.” Langley stepped in, almost nose to nose. Regina could feel the familiar static energy of magic emanating from her. “Your sister sent me from Oz. I never even made it back to Ev. Did you know that? Before she threw me into a portal she stole the key and drained it. She sent me to the Land of Untold Stories with my own face, and no way to change it! She cut off my story, and left me in a place where no one knew me, including myself.” There were tears in Langley’s eyes, somewhere between irate and devastated. The last time she had seen those tears, she had let go of the woman’s hand as she was sucked into a tornado.

      It was then that Regina made a dumb mistake. She tried to rip out Langley’s heart, but her hand was met with what felt like gears and machinery.

      “I don’t have one anymore. That’s a fun little story, maybe you’ll be around long enough to hear it.” Langley took a step back chuckling. As quickly as the tears had arrived, they vanished. There was only anger now where pain had almost revealed itself.

      “Tell me now.” It was a long shot. A Hail Mary pass, as Emma would have put it. “Langwi-, Langley, sorry, listen. I know what I did. I was a different person back then. Let me prove it to you. I _can_ help you.”

      “No,” Langley’s eyes went from being sadistic to seductive. “No you can’t help me.” Langley slid a strand of hair out of Regina’s face. “We used to help each other though. Do you remember My Queen?” She circled Regina, trailing her fingertips across her stomach and up her back before stopping again in front of her. “When you’d bare your, hm, soul.”

      Regina could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up where Langley’s fingertips were resting. She hadn’t remembered those nights in a very long time. The smug giggle in Langley’s voice reminded her of the woman she’d once let invade her world.

      “I remember.” Regina found herself unable to look Langley in the eyes, she found the floor and fixed on a tile that was beginning to crack. Langley’s hand was soon around her throat and she was pushed roughly back against the counter.

      “Are we feeling a little ashamed? That’s new for you. Perhaps a punishment is in order?” Langley was searching for something in Regina’s eyes. They were face to face again, closer this time.  “No, you never admit you like it.”

      Something deep in Regina’s psyche snapped. If their battle was going to be a game, Langley had chosen one she was sure to lose. This wasn’t a game, not to Regina. The intention was never to hurt Langwidere, only to send her home safely. She tipped her head forward as far as she could, which was only a few centimeters but far enough that their lips were almost touching, and whispered into Langley’s mouth.

      “No, because we both know who is more likely to be handing out punishment.” The tone in her voice plummeted as she spoke, Regina’s words landed with the intended impact. Langley let go and retreated a few feet. “You’ve always been the good little girl haven’t you? Craving approval from those in positions of power.” She closed the distance between them as soon as Langley stopped her retreat. Years of who-only-knows-what hadn’t erased the fact that her vanity stemmed from a place of unworthiness.

      “Don’t do that.” The would-be command came out as more of a question. The meekness in her voice made Regina waver for just a moment before she steeled herself and grabbed a fistful of the t-shirt that was in fact a leftover from an Emma sleepover, pulled Langley close and grazed her fingertips over the lace mask.

      “What’s this for? Is this why you feel so unworthy?” She took a swift step forward and Langley was planted in one of the tall chairs around the center island. “Tell your Queen about your deepest secret. Bare _your_ soul.” Regina hissed, she stepped between Langley’s legs and pressed forward placing her lips roughly against Langley’s. The woman fought for a moment before relenting. Seizing her victory Regina ended the kiss but remained in a dominating stare down.

      “No.” In the same time it took Langley to say the word she was gone.

      Regina straightened and looked around the kitchen. There was no wisps of smoke, no scorched smell in the air, no dramatic arm motion, which was more for the fun of the caster than a necessary action. Langley disappeared in what looked more like a crackle of bright light and then nothing.

      Either way, Langley would recover from her obviously emotionally draining night, and would come back for more. Regina would be ready for her this time, and this time she would do better than last. She knew how to get through to her now. She’d fix her story with the Author’s help, she could give back what had been taken. Regina grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to her oldest son.

**Busy? I need your help with something.**

      She set the phone back down on the counter and swallowed a few over-the counter painkillers foregoing the bottle of water and opting instead for a mouthful of Scotch. Her body felt weary, her mind even more so. Between the many curses, being nearly fried to death, so many concussions, literally splitting herself in two, and time jumping she felt an almost constant headache. This newest blast from her past had taken more out of her than she’d expected. She grabbed her phone and retreated into the living room. Propping her feet up on the coffee table and reclining back into the sofa she let her mind meander to when she’d first met Langwidere.

      _It had been just after Leopold’s death. Langwidere had come to the funeral as an emissary of Ev. She was easily one of the most beautiful women at the services, and most everyone noticed it. Her hair was inky black with waves cascading down her back from a loose up do and she had the most striking eyes. It had felt good to see someone eclipse Snow’s ego. Regina immediately extended an invitation to a private discussion in her chambers. An ally to tamp down Snow’s blossoming reputation was exactly what she needed._

_What she didn’t expect was for Lady Ev to stoke the small ember of love left in her blackened heart. She didn’t judge Regina for her actions, nor did she ever condemn her. Over time Regina grew to trust her. Langwidere accepted her as she was and worked hard to soothe the Queens pain when it became unbearable. It started with simple conversations. She would absolutely fume about Snow’s movements and Langwidere would be there to talk her down from losing all the control she had worked so hard to obtain._

_There were a few quiet nights during their first interlude where they would sit side by side and Regina found herself surprisingly relaxed. She melted the first time Langwidere ventured to actually touch her. It had been a long day, Snow had bested her knights again and disappeared. She had stormed into the castle breaking things on her way to her chambers. Langwidere followed behind a few steps until Regina flung herself down onto a chaise and bellowed out her frustration._

_“That whiny whelp has destroyed my last bit of patience! I’m going to tear out her heart-”_

_“And crush it with your bare hand, darling you’re going to pop that vein in your forehead eventually. You’ll bleed out and you’ll have a nasty scar while lying in state.” Langwidere sat on the edge of the chaise and motioned to the balcony._

_Regina turned to look causing her body to turn away from Langwidere. Seeing nothing she went to speak but was stifled by Langwidere’s gentle fingertips lightly pressing into her shoulder muscles._

      Regina was woken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Before she could pick it up she noticed Emma standing at the end of the sofa.

      “That will be our son. Sorry to interrupt what was starting to sound like a really good dream.” Emma smirked through her grin and picked up the phone. “Henry? Yes, she’s here. She’s fine. We’ll be there soon. Bye kid.”

      “I fell asleep.” Regina sat up, letting her feet thump to the floor. Emma sat next to her and took her hand.

      “Ready to tell me about ‘different’ yet?” Emma looked at her as if she were almost hurt that she had to ask.

      “Emma, I don’t think you’re any more ready to hear about it than I am to talk about it. But, since our son has looped you in, apparently I’m left with no choice.” Regina straightened in a show of mounting courage. “Ok, so, ‘different’-”

      “Who is she?” Emma’s hand tightened slightly around Regina’s.

      “Emma, please, let me get this out if you want to hear it.” Regina’s chastising tone turned Emma’s brilliant curious eyes to somber and apologetic. “Her name is Langwidere, Lady of Ev, and former regent. She was a dear friend, even when I didn’t deserve one.” Regina left off the ‘much like you’ she’d wanted to include.

      “A dear friend?” Emma caught herself before finishing with ‘like us’. She felt an uncomfortable twinge of jealousy that someone else had affected Regina in that way too. She soothed her own ego with that fact that Regina had turned the corner _after_ meeting Emma.

      “No, not a dear friend. If I were capable of love during that time in my life, it was only for her.” Regina’s heart thumped in her chest. “I ‘ruined’ her, her words. I’m pretty good at that it seems.” The similarity to the situation with Emma buckled her resolve. The silence was thick and tense.

      “She’s here? Did she threaten you?” Emma looked fierce. It was a face Regina hadn’t seen in many years. She looked as if she might take on the world in that moment. It gave Regina reason to pause and debate her next statement carefully. She wouldn’t ‘ruin’ Emma any more than she already had.

      “No. She has Zelena.” Regina forced every ounce of belief in her answer into her face. Emma was searching for the truth and it was well established that Regina couldn’t lie to the Sheriff. With little hesitation Emma squinted her eyes slightly, a sure sign that she knew Regina was lying.

      “Ok, well, let’s get to Henry’s and make a plan.” In true Emma fashion, ready to put anyone but herself first.

      “No Emma, I can handle this. You’ve got a baby.”

      Emma stood up abruptly flicking Regina’s hand out of hers. “Seriously, you all have _got_ to stop treating me with kid gloves. Not one of you bitched at my mother, or your sister, or Belle-well Belle’s not a _great_ example. No one stopped any of them from jumping into action almost immediately after birth.”

      “Emma, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. We all know you’re more than capable, but for the love of Snow, haven’t you done enough? You don’t _have_ to be the Savior anymore, don’t you want to just live a happy life? Whole realms know you deserve it.”

      “I’m happy when I’m able to love my family. Part of that is helping to avoid losing any of them.” Emma clamped her mouth shut as soon the words came out. There it was, finally spoken aloud for the first time, Emma admitted that she loved Regina.


End file.
